


В борделе

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Brothels, Dracula's original brother(s), F/M, Oral Sex, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — Да это обитель разврата!— Это рай, братишка, — хохотнул Александр.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Dracula
Kudos: 5





	В борделе

— Да это обитель разврата!  
— Это рай, братишка, — хохотнул Александр.  
Они с Дракулой сидели за дальним в тёмном углу столиком. Саше едва удалось вытащить из замка собственного брата. Правда, говорить, куда они направятся, он не стал: услышав о таком экзотическом месте, граф, скорей всего, отказался бы даже из собственной комнаты выходить. Пришлось сказать, что идут они отмечать годовщину свадьбы Джонатана и Мэйвис.  
Когда Дракула увидел, куда они пришли, первым делом он попытался капитулироваться в неизвестном направлении. Александр, конечно, успел схватить его.  
— Эй, брат, ты куда? Расслабься, всё же в порядке.  
— Порядке? Порядке?! Мы в… — Дракула задохнулся от возмущения. Или смущения. Или от возмущения и смущения вместе.  
— В борделе? — помог ему Александр. — Ну да. Причём первоклассном.  
— Это обитель разврата! — снова повторил вампир.  
— Это место, где можно получить плотское наслаждение, братишка.  
— Это место, где люди получают плотское наслаждение, Саш! Люди! Ты что, не помнишь — вампиры могут заниматься… любовью только со своей половинкой. Всё. — Дракула решительно встал. — Я пошёл домой.  
— Погоди! Ну хоть зацени девчонок, ну!  
— Прости, но я не увлекаюсь… девчонками, — в голосе Дракулы проскользнуло отвращение.  
Стараясь не глядеть на почти обнажённых стриптизёрш, исполняющих откровенный танец на шестах, он направился к выходу. Однако попасть домой ему сегодня, похоже, было не суждено.  
— Эй, красавчик! — Ярко накрашенная полногрудая дама переградила вампиру дорогу.  
Дракула остановился и поморщился:  
— Уйдите с траектории моего передвижения, леди.  
— Идём со мной, красавчик! — Пышка стала обтираться об него, недвусмысленно постанывая. — Со мной будет хорошо, очень хорошо…  
— Меня это не интересует! — Дракула попытался выбраться из объятий.  
Однако он не знал, какими сильными могут быть ночные бабочки, нуждающиеся в сексе. Очнулся он лишь в номере с мебелью преимущественно красных и чёрных тонов. Впрочем, про мебель было сильно сказано — одна лишь кровать и всё.  
Пышка сидела на его бёдрах, торопливо расстёгивая дорожный плащ.  
— А вы в курсе, что это изнасилование? — Вампир схватился за её запястья, не давая продолжить.  
— Что за чушь, сладенький?! Сейчас я тебя раздену — и ты сам попросить продолжить.  
— Нет!  
— Да.  
— Нет!!!  
— О да-а-а!.. — Проститутка обхватила руками член графа (и когда только успела штаны расстегнуть? Ну и женщина!) и поспешно насадилась на него ртом.  
Дракула, пытавшийся её остановить, подавился на вдохе. Хрипло то ли вздохнув, то ли всхлипнув, он плашмя упал на простынь и зажмурился. Наслаждение огненной волной пронеслось по позвоночнику — противоестественное, горячее, необыкновенное, давно забытое…  
— Мне продолжать, красавчик? — Пышка на миг остановилась, осторожно сжимая ладонь и заставляя графа изгибаться.  
— Нет!.. Да… О, наверное…  
— Поняла. Продолжаю.

***

— А где папа? — Мэйвис непонимающе глянула на вернувшегося в одиночестве Александра.  
Тот загадочно ухмыльнулся:  
— Точно не знаю, но могу предположить, что сейчас ему хорошо, очень хорошо.


End file.
